Titles
Titles are a way a racer can identify itself. Titles are earned through specific achievements. 'Regular Achievements' Here are the list of all the titles, and which category they are in. Important Note: * means that this achievement does not exist anymore. ** means that it is a hidden achievement. So Easy, Why Wait? * "Raw Racing Recruit" 'Nitro Type Gold' * "Solid Gold" * "Ca$h Collector" * "Haulin' Cash" * "Huge Baller" 'Savings and Earnings' * "Under Achiever" * "The ATM Machine" * "Millionaire" * "Used Car Salesman" 'Popularity Contest' * "I Have Friends" * * "I Like Friends" * * "I'm Friendly!" * * "People Like Me" * * "People Love Me" * 'Hey Big Spender' * "Big Spender" * "Filthy Rich" * "Time Traveler" ** * "The Caped Crusader" ** * "Astronaut" ** * "RIP" ** * "Grim Reaper" ** 'King of the Race' * "Crazy About Typing" 'Endurance Racing' * "The Practicer" * "Practice Makes Perfect" * "Lord of the Practice" ** * "Keyboard Cat" * "Nitro Type Master" * "Emperor" ** * "Empress" ** * "Typing Nightmare" ** * "Typing Demon" ** 'Cruisin' Back' * "Mystery Man" * "Box Collector" 'Hittin' the Track' * "Endurance Racer" 'Winning' * "The Mad Hatter" * "Mega Winner" * "Lucky Number 7" * "Unstoppable" * "God Mode" * "Wampus Thwamper" * "Catty Wampus" 'Nitro Addiction' * "Word Skipper" * "SKIPWRD" * "I Hate Words" * "I Love Nitros" * "Epic Word Skippage" * "Epic Nitro User" 'Long Hauling' * "First Trimester" * "Olde School" * "Original Gangster" 'Moving on Up' * "Sports Coupe Driver" * "Muscle Car Driver" * "Sports Car Driver" * "Truck Driver" * "Luxury Car Driver" * "Super Luxury Car Driver" * "Exotic Car Driver" * "Motorcycle Rider" * "Super Sport Driver" * "Race Car Driver" * "Pilot" * "Celebrity" Special Sauce * "Bug Smasher" Season Titles Teams * "Champion Team" * "Rival Team" * "Challenger Team" * "Competitor Team" * "Alpha PAC" * "Beta PAC" * "Gamma PAC" * "PAC Contender" Individuals * "Champion" * "Rival" * "Challenger" * "Competitor" * "Contestant" * "Leader of the PAC" * "Like a Jet PAC" * "Brace for ImPAC" * "PACking a Punch" * "PAC Racer" 'Holiday Achievements' 'Happy Holidays! (2012)' * "In the Spirit" * "Merry Christmas!" * "Happy Hanukkah!" * "Heri za Kwanzaa!" * "Joyous Festivus!" * "Christmas Elf" * "Let it Snow" * "Oppa Xmaxx Style!" * "Holiday Winner" * "Holiday Hooligan" * "Holiday Ham" * "Holiday Hacker" 'Happy Holidays! (2013)' * "In the Spirit" * "Merry Christmas!" * "Happy Hanukkah!" * "Heri za Kwanzaa!" * "Joyous Festivus!" * "wow. such gifting" * "The Snow Man" * "Oh Nitro Tree" * "Frosty" * "Cold As Ice" 'Happy Holidays! (2014)' * "In the Spirit" * "Merry Christmas!" * "Happy Hanukkah!" * "Heri za Kwanzaa!" * "Joyous Festivus!" * "Sick Sleigh, Bro" * "So Delightful" * "Iced Out" * "#kringled" * "i luv nitrontip! 1" 'Happy Holidays! (2015)' * "In the Spirit" * "Merry Christmas!" * "Happy Hanukkah!" * "Heri za Kwanzaa!" * "Joyous Festivus!" * "Frozen" ** * "Velocity Wrapper" Happy Holidays! (2016) * "In the Spirit" * "Holiday Hero" * "Merry Christmas!" * "Happy Hanukkah!" ** * "Heri za Kwanzaa!" ** * "Joyous Festivus!" ** * "Rail Rider" * "♪Naughty or Nice♪" * "Well Trained" * "Loco Motive" * "Conductor" Happy Holidays! (2017) * "In the Spirit" * "Chocolate Knight" * "Merry Christmas!" * "Happy Hanukkah!" ** * "Heri za Kwanzaa!" ** * "Joyous Festivus!" ** * "Rudolph Racing" * "Acute Tinselitis" * "Silent Nitro" * "Up to Snow Good" ** * "#elfie" * "Snow Baller" Summer Achievements Summer Event (2013) * "Summer Rider" * "California Dreamin'" * "Endless Summer" * "My Popsicle Melted" * "Oppa Sunburn Style!" * "Summer Hacker" * "Hippie" ** 'Summer Event (2014)' * "Summer Rider" * "California Dreamin'" * "Summer Champ" * "My Popsicle Melted" * "Oppa Sunburn Style!" * "Hot Hot Hot!" 'Summer Event (2015)' * "Summer Rider" * "California Dreamin'" * "Schools Out!" * "California Roll" * "Drives Fancy Cars" * "Burnin' Rubber" 'Summer Event (2016)' * "Summer Rider" * "The Codfather" * "Fairy Codmother" * "Seaworthy" * "Sea Captain" * "Fleet Admiral" * "Cod Squad" 'Summer Event (2017)' * "Summer Rider" * "Easy Rider" * "Track Day Rider" * "Faster 'n You" * "Two Tired" * "Hoonigan" * "Weekend Racer" 'Surf n' Turf 2018' *"Summer Rider" *"Surf n' Turf" *"Y.A.C.H.T." *"Baked Racing Recruit" *"Sweaty Typer" *"Brainfreeze" *"I-Scream" ** Halloween/Hallowampus Achievements 'Halloween 2015' * "2spooky4u" * "3spooky5u" * "Fear Me" ** * "Boo!" ** 'Hallowampus 2016' * "Moar Pumpkins!" ** 'Hallowampus 2017' * "Halloweird" * "Sp00ked" * "Hallowampus Fanclub" * "Moar Pumpkins!" ** * "Creepin' it Real" * "Pumpkin Spiced" ** 'Spring Achievements' 'Spring Fever 2018' * "Spring-a-round" * "Crackin' Up" * "Eggsecutive" ** 'Limited Time Titles' 'Mascot Love!' * "Nitro Pup" * "Nitro Dog" * "Top Dog" PAC Event 2018 * "Rocky" * "PAC-Man" * "Ms.PAC-Man" * "PAC Rat" * "The Force" ** Private Race Titles * "Has Friends" * * "Friends Love Me" * * "I Race Friends" * * "So Friendly!" * * "The Friendly Racer" * * "The Privateer" * ** 'Exclusive/Custom Titles' * "Nitro Type Bot" (used by Bots) * "I Dig Bugs" * "Accountless One" (used by Guest Racers as seen in their garage) * "You'll Never Beat Me!" (The Wampus, while in races) * "The Friendly Helper" (KristenSmith) * “Captain of the Guard” (Tauriel) * "The Founder" (TheCorndog) * "Winner" * "Six Zero Racer" * "I Like Turtles" (Badly_Drawn_Turtle) * "Nitro Type Savior" (TR0N) * "Security Consultant" (asssa123) * "Olympics Founder" (EthanJ.S.) * "2016 Olympic Chair" (asssa123) * "2016 Olympic Judge" * "2016 Gold Olympian" * "2016 Silver Olympian" * "2016 Bronze Olympian" * "2015 Gold Olympian" * "2015 Silver Olympian" * "2015 Bronze Olympian" * "Nitro Type Moderator" Category:Basic Game Information Category:Achievements Category:Special Achievements Category:Holiday Achievements Category:Summer Achievements Category:Halloween Achievements